dirtylylefandomcom-20200216-history
Eric Zendatta
Eric, also known as the Zombie King and the Daedric Prince of Dominance was a former human who solved a zombie apocalypse by consuming all the zombies. For his efforts and his power he was made a Daedric Prince by Trevor to serve as the commander of his Zombie army Background Eric was a human scientist living within the United States of America during its hostile takeover by Trevor and his undead armies. Eric had managed to develop a cure for undeath which he had intended to use to stop the Zombie hoards. History Eric's journey began when he infiltrated a university of top scientists in order to gain support for his Undead cure. However, greed struck Eric, causing him to request financial compensation up front for his work. This was either the best or worst idea he had ever had in his pathetic life. His request was met with scorn as the Head Professor immediately stole Eric's wallet. The theft caused an immediate snap in Eric's mental state, causing him to shoot the Professor dead. The other Scientists attempted to intervene, but Eric had awoken a primal, beast-like persona and asserted dominance over the scientists, forcing them to flee. Eric took command of the University, unchallenged in his new RAW form. Eric would however bore with the university and decided to choose a mate from among the survivors. He entered the home of two pregnant women whom he immediately impregnated. Again. Then he forced them to impregnate each other. Whatever the hell that was could never be fully understood as in a post-coitus rage, Eric killed one of the mothers, turning her skull into a necklace and proclaiming himself the Zombie King. He threw the first woman's femur at the second woman, crushing in her skull. His Primal roaring luring zombies from Trevor's army to his location, but he immediately beat every single one of them to death with his bare hands. He consumed all of their flesh and somehow became immune himself to undeath. He eventually came across Trevor. Trevor being an immensely powerful Dark Lord and Lich King, had little difficulty dispatching Eric, but decided that due to his undeath immunity to make him a slave. Trevor using his authority and power as a Dark Lord, made Eric into the Daedric Prince of Dominance, a demon under Trevor's direct control. Since then Eric has commanded Trevor's Zombie armies as the Zombie King. Powers and Abilities Physical Prowess *Eric has incredible brute strength, easily able to dispatch zombies with his bare hands *Durability: Eric throughout his reign has yet to receive a single injury Mental Powers *Eric has the ability to dominate weaker lifeforms with his sheer presence *Scientist: Eric started his career as a Scientist of some form and has brief flashes of intelligence, however this power seems to have been lost in his Primal state. Zombie King *Eric is immune to undeath by Zombification. *Eric seems to have developed a unique form of Pregnomancy. While weaker than Merry's Pregnomancy it is capable of not only impregnating already pregnant women, but it can also cause two women to impregnate each other. This power is little understood and Trevor and commanded Eric to never do it again for as long as he exists. Daedric Prince *Eric is a Demon and is thus functionally immortal but can still feasibly be killed *Eric is able to command select undead created by Trevor Trivia *Eric's origin story went from zero to one hundred really, really fast.